


Time to Live

by Phaeby89



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeby89/pseuds/Phaeby89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Jade Shepard after the reapers, trying to finally live and love. Starts out right before the ending of Mass effect 3. Mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Live

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters originating from Mass Effect, aswell as aspects of the universe. I do however own the creative part of describing this world aswell as characters not originally affiliated with Mass Effect.  
> Please note that to keep the "retelling" of the game story to a minimum, a lot of things is not further explained (like races for example). Should this be a problem, feel free to contact me and I will try and incorperate it, or atleast put some explanations up so that everyone can enjoy the story.

 

**~S~**

 

”You know, you look a lot like Commander Shepard when you’re thinking hard.” What was left of an already faint smile vanished from my face.

“I guess you would know.” I studied the buildings blueprints; It had been immensely difficult to acquire them. If not, I would never have brought Kasumi along. Trust among thieves is as fleeting as love.

“And you know that you’re insane, right?” I looked up at her from my bent over position, mildly frustrated she did not remain quiet as I would much rather study the blueprints than engage in idle chatter.

“More than you and your Keiji obsession?” Her mouth turned into a thin line. It was not because I disliked Kasumi, Hell, she was probably the person I trusted the most, which in turn did not actually say a lot. She was disturbed though, seeing her deceased boyfriend in a holographic world, and someone had to be up front with her. Several minutes passed before Kasumi sighed.

“There is no flaw, Saph! The security is impenetrable. There is no way you’re getting in there!” Of course I ignored her, devoting my full attention to the blueprints in front of me. I enlarged them and it lit up the entire room, blue lines everywhere. The blueprints were a puzzle. A puzzle I was going to solve before the world ended.

“I don’t get it. If you even succeed you’re going to have every mercenary in the galaxy on your tail! You don’t steal from Aria T’loak unless you have a deathwish.” Again, Kasumi stated something obvious.

“As I see it, the world is coming to an end. Everyone is too busy worrying about survival to care right now. If the world ends, it doesn’t matter if I stole it. If we all miraculously survive, I will have had more than enough time to disappear.” Kasumi sighed. She was getting really annoyed now.

“This is a waste of time Saph.”

“Do you know what your problem is?” She hated when I asked her that because the answer always changed, it was a question I asked her more often than not. I did not wait for her to respond.

“You think only as a thief. You need to open your mind to all possibilities.” I was typing away at the console.

“It’s only a matter of time before you get someone killed.” Kasumi muttered softly, barely audible. I bit my lip and winked at her.

“Let’s hope it isn’t me.” The red line appeared on the blueprint. Kasumi looked over at me, a hint of awe on her face. It was gone in a flash.

“I guess that could work, but you’ll have to be stupidly lucky to get into the star dressing room.” I smirked.

“Time to bring out my dancing shoes.”

 

 

**~J~**

 

 

Shepard finally opened her eyes, letting the nightmare disappear. She was sitting half up in bed, so she turned her head and looked at Kaidan sleeping peacefully beside her. Trembling and desperately trying to shake yet another nightmare as she looked up and into the wide open galaxy. She sat up, pulling the cover off and making Kaidan stir.

“What’s up?” He said still barely awake, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Are we gonna make it Kaidan?” Shepard asked, staring at the floor.

“We’re ready,” he said, putting his arm around her and finding her eyes. “You’ve put the people together, the vision. And what you’ve done Shepard, is build hope.”

“I’m glad I inspire that in you… But sometimes..” Shepard’s voice drifted off as did her gaze. Her eyes found his again and she put her hand on his cheek. “You’re right. Give us hope and a fighting chance. Hell, the reapers better watch themselves.” She kissed him briefly and got out of bed, not acknowledging the worried look he sent her.

 

 

**~S~**

 

 

Tonight was the night, the grand finale, the day where the galaxy would end, or persevere. Everything hanging by a thread. Commander Shepard, the woman who saved the citadel, cured the genophage, stopped the war between the Quarians and the Geth, defeated the Collectors, the woman who had already done the impossible, had pulled an entire galaxy together to defeat the Reapers or die trying. It would all happen tonight. Sapphire stood in silence and stared back at the deep blue eyes in the mirror. She felt the penetrating bass from Afterlife through her bare feet as she calmly went through the plan in her head one more time. She looked around the dressing room, colorful dresses were thrown carelessly over chairs, while the walls were adorned with posters of performancer who had come on gone. Sapphire hated looking at herself even though most people would describe her as beautiful, even breathtaking. Eyes a deep blue and hair a wild untameable dark red that fell in waves around her face. She turned away from the mirror quickly and grabbed her backpack. Sapphire was wearing a blood red dress, that showed off both her stomach and her back, only covering her breasts on her upper body. Her lower body was exposed except for light strands of red cloth hanging down from her waist, giving the skirt a soft but intriguing look. It was a dancing dress and even though Sapphire was a great dancer, no one would get to experience that tonight. Opening the bag, Sapphire pulled out the black, snug-fitting onesie. She quickly put it on, followed by a belt. She grabbed her gear and securely attached it to the belt. Raising her arm, she checked the map on her omni-tool one last time before putting it away. She put the backpack on and opened the window. It was a long drop, no messing up here. Footsteps could be heard outside the door, but ten seconds later when the dancers entered the room, the window was closed and Sapphire gone. If the club had been built with metal framing, this would have been so much easier, but no such luck.

With a quick movement Sapphire attached the hook that would carry her weight. A low hiss was heard as the hook attached itself securely in the wall, drawing a sigh of relief from Saph. It was not without trouble that Sapphire made her way to the window she wanted, reattching the hook 4 times before she reached the desired window. Luckily, Aria did not like to look out at the junk pile that was her hard earned possesion. Omega was run by Aria, no question about that as the woman had a finger on every little thread on this former mining planet turned criminal paradise. Anything shady could be gained, done or bought on this planet. Afterlife was Aria's main base of operations, a nightclub with plenty of dark corners. Aria herself had a mansion, but more often than not she would spend the nights at Afterlife. Aria's downfall was her arrogance. She liked to scare people, to brag and to make sure everyone knew just how devious she was. This was the main reason Saph even knew what Aria possessed, and why it had been this easy to find out. All it took had been an evening of flirting, which was more than bearable seeing that Aria was as beautiful as she was deadly, and Saph had taken more than a little pleasure in seducing a crime lord. It was merely a rejection of Aria's grand accomplishments that had earned Sapphire the trip to the trophy room, where Aria brought potential clients and enemies alike to impress and make sure everyone feared her.

Finally Sapphire reached the small window. It was no wider or higher than half of her arm. Probably the only reason it had not been removed. Few races were tiny enough to get through that. Sapphire put her omnitool to the window, found the alarm and disabled it quickly, dangling in the wire. With a small drill she made a hole large enough to get the window open. On the inside it was a long drop to the floor. Sapphire quickly scanned the room. Several motion detectors, but they wouldn't cause a problem aslong as Kasumi held up her end of the deal. Sapphire smiled and thanked Aria for not updating her security recently. Then again, the world was ending, what was the point? After securing the cable, Sapphire squeezed through the window and gently lowered herself toward the ground by the cable. She hung a few meters above the floor when she turned on her com-link.

“Kasumi, you’re up.”

“On it.”

Sapphire was never much of a hacker but Kasumi was quite the prodigy, and also one of the only people who could do this. It took a lot of persuasion and it was not until Saph finally gave up a trade secret that Kasumi agreed. Kasumi was an amazing hacker and great at stealth, but she was no laser-dancer like Sapphire. Kasumi liked the shadows, while Sapphire did not mind working her way through a maze of pressure plates, lasers that could cut her in half, and motion cameras but it did bear risk, and Sapphire was not about to risk getting caught. She had a perfect record, and intended to leave this world with that intact. Disabling the systems was a lot easier, especially if one had Kasumi doing it. Sapphire adjusted her night vision goggles as she let her eyes wander across the room. Most of the items in here were junk to most. The first gun Aria had owned, the blade of some old assassin and several other weapon memorabilia. Saph wrinkled her nose as she laid eyes on the wall of shame Aria had created using the heads of her enemies. Of course she knew exactly where the item she wanted was, most likely the smallest, most worthless item in here.

She let her eyes rest on it, stll waiting for Kasumi to finish the hack. If the world really ended tonight, if she died, it was the only thing she would regret never having. Childhood memories seeped into her conscious mind. A mother’s tears, chaos, gunfire and someone who let her go. She swayed on the cable from side to side and it reminded her of the only time in her life she would have called herself a child.

“Got it.” The memories were banished from Sapphire’s memory as if they had never been there to begin with.

“Thank you Kasumi, get your ass out of here.” There was a slight pause.

“Saph?” Sapphire was almost at the floor and she twitched at the care in Kasumis voice. “Don’t,” raced through Sapphire's head.

“If the world actually ends tonight… I just want you to know…”

"I know.” It was rude to cut her off but she was about to go emotional and Sapphire did not have the time. She had to work around the motion detectors keeping her from her prize.

“You always were a cold son-of-a-bitch. I’m glad I knew you Saph, and if the world still exists tomorrow know that I’ll still be here. Even if your ass is on fire.” Saph smirked.

“Thanks. Now fuck off.” Saph heard the com-link being shut off. She got to work right away.

The dog tag was resting mid air in bright white light. If Saph reached into the light she would trigger the alarm. She tried hacking but the monitor was on a separate server meaning Kasumi had not been able to access it. Even if she had, it was unlikely she could have shut it off. Saph crouched, looking at the dogtag, wrapping her mind around the situation. No wonder the security had been so light up until now, this kind of heavy stuff had not been in the blueprints. It all smelled like a trap and if it had been another day Saph would have walked away, but it was not another day. It was the last day. She brought up the blueprints on her omnitool, checked her possible escape routes. With the help of the cable she started swinging just above the dogtag, and with one quick move she grabbed the dogtag.

The lights came on instantly, everything slamming shut including the window. Saph could have tried to make it up there but the chances of getting it open again were slim. She cut the cable. The motion detectors came on and she could hear the footsteps of soldiers. Anto Korragan entered the room with four others: a Krogan, another Batarian and two Humans. The room seemed empty except for the cable dangling from side to side. Anto looked at his omnitool trying to scan the room. Blocked. Not an amateur. He quickly split the group up into three making it easier to cover the room. He was understaffed right now since Aria was off helping the war effort. This was just perfect timing. He was looking forward to killing the selfish asshole who had the guts to steal on this day. He was happy he finally got to kill something

As they made their way into the room, Saph snaked around the doorframe. Her invisibility tech kept her hidden for now, but even though the tech was adaptable it would still distort the background and be noticeable if someone looked right at her. Furthermore she had to move slowly or it would overload. When she was on the other side of the door she quickly attached her shorter, lighter cable to the floor by the huge panorama windows. She judged about 30 meters. The cable was 25. Careful not to be discovered, she made sure the door would jam when she shut it.

When the bomb went off, Anto and his men came rushing but before they reached the explosiong site, Saph was already crawling through the window into the storage room, just as planned. Anto and all of the guards were searching outside as Saph walked out of the club in her red dress, with her hair falling in beautiful curls around her face. She did not smirk until she was well out of sight of anyone. There was no sign of the war here. Saph sat, high above the streets of Omega, staring out into the deep dark space. So far up, she could barely hear the noise from below. The merchants arguing, the begging, the preaching, all sounds of Omega. She should have been out of here by now, but she found it pointless. The world was ending tonight. She rubbed the dogtag absentmindedly. The letters were almost worn off, making it unreadable. But Saph knew what it said. She did not have to read it. It was interesting how much she cared about the world ending. It was making her regret the things she never did. How she had never stopped running or atleast stopped to feel something. It had always been the next heist, the adrenaline, the rush, the feel of power, the next quick fix. And now all of a sudden, she was out of time. She rested her head against the wall to her left, letting the feeling grow. It was strange, not so long ago she would have sworn her feelings had withered and died away. “No such luck,” she thought with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Suddenly, Omega’s giant videoscreen came on with a flash, making Sapphire stir and sit upright. Aria’s face came on, surprisingly, as Aria was off fighting the reapers. Saph leaned back again and enjoyed the view. Aria was hot, in a deadly sort of way.

“People of Omega!” Aria’s voice blasted through the speakers. “Tonight we kill every last reaper. And after that, every last Cerberus supporter starting with the Illusive man! Do not falter, do not doubt, for no one fucks with Aria.” She really dragged out the last part. Sapphire rolled her eyes. Old news. “Tonight we stand up and show every last prick that we are still as strong as ever. For we stand with Commander Shepard!” Shepard’s face came on the screen. The short darkred hair, the jade green eyes staring into the camera. The green and red N7 armor. The tiny scar on her left eyebrow was even visible on the huge screen. Aria’s voice faded away as Sapphire stared into the green eyes. Her heart pounded hard and fast; she would have been sobbing had she had the guts to let it go. She rubbed the letters of the dogtag and spelled them out in her mind. S-H-E-P-A-R-D, J-A-D-E. The one recovered after the hero of the citadel died saving her entire crew. They brought her back, and now the fate of the galaxy rests on her shoulders. One cannot help but wonder, if Jade even remembers anymore. Finally a tear rolled down Sapphire's cheek just as the screen went to nothing.

 

**~G~**

 

It was humid and wet, a fact that would never cease to surprise despite growing up in this climate. The Hanar homeworld Kanje was ninety percent ocean, dark due to the black clouds covering it, making night and day blend together. The Hanar, however, knew beauty and despite the everlasting feeling of being drenched, most otherworldly beings would walk in awe of the bioluminescent lights, the Prothean inspired architecture stretching to the sky. He did not see the wonders, not because he was a human - his eyes had been adjusted to see the bioluminescent lights - but mostly because things like this had lost their effect so long ago he probably would not even remember he ever did. He walked among the Hanar; few travelled here and otherworldly races were a rare sight. The Hanar did not look at him much though. He knew the customs, how to behave and where to walk and drew little attention to himself. He reached the entrance to the domed part of this island though he had been able to see it from miles away. It was here the Drell resided, in climate controlled domes, because the humidity of this place would kill them before their time. However it was this or having been extinct eight centuries ago.

He passed the dome entrance without problems and entered a whole different world from where he came. It was arid in here, the vegetation was scarce and the houses a brownish orange. He continued without stopping to take a look. Passing by the street where he saved a life without a second thought, so long ago he did not even try to count. The sand moved and shifted underneath his heavy boots and his clothes felt dry after a few minutes. He walked slowly but determined though this was the first time he would visit a temple, and he was unsure what to do when he got there.

The temple was beautiful but simple, a testament of a humble race where the spiritual meant so much more than the material. He walked in. The temple was empty. The streets were empty. Everyone was at home with their loved ones, with their families. Crying, yelling, praying. It did not matter, he had waited until now because he did not want anyone around. He walked around the temple, his boots echoing through the pillars. He found the wall of remembrance. This Drell dome was not too big so it should not be too difficult. He walked a few meters by the wall seeing pictures, flowers, lights, holograms, depicting lives that had departed.

The temple of Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife. The square marble pools filled with clear blue water that were spread throughout the temple gave it a sense of tranquility. The water flowed and the lights danced in response. He did not notice all of this serenity. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, dragging his right foot to a stop next to his left. There was a part of him that had hoped someone had gotten it wrong. A part of him that had hoped he would not see this familiar face on the wall of the dead, but that tiny part of him drew its last breath and disappeared. For a while he did not move, he just looked as if in a trance. Then he finally turned and walked closer.

“I didn’t think anything could kill you.” He spoke out, his voice echoing in the otherwise silent temple. He reached inside a concealed bag underneath his jacket and drew out a knife. It was crude, small, too rusty to be of any real use anymore, the word on it barely readable anymore. He looked at it in silence and slowly put it next to a light on the little ledge. Then he took a deep sigh, knelt down and starting reciting words he had not spoken in years but they came so naturally to him one would think it was all he ever said.

“Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, wash the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit...Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The world was ending tonight but it was all too far away, for now he just focused on this one last thing should his life be forfeit. He had never done anything meaningful in life, except save the son of the man that was now gone. The man who, through holographic deception, was looking right at him. He looked up at the hologram and for the first time in years he smiled at a nostalgic memory.

“Don’t look so worried, if the world doesn’t end I’m keeping the knife. Afterall, you trained me to never leave a trace. Hell you'd probably rise from the grave just to throw it after me, if I tried.” The smile dissipated as if it had never been there to begin with. He took a deep breath, unsure of what to say so he kept it simple.

"Goodbye Krios." Then he faced down and recited every prayer Thane had ever taught him.

 

 

**~J~**

 

 

“You are the solution?” The catalyst looks up at Shepard quizzically.

“Let me take over for you. I refuse to make a decision like this! People, machines., we all need free choice! I won’t wipe out the geth after all they have gone through to prove they have souls. Legion did not sacrifice himself in vain, I have not fought the reapers for years to let them live! They need to be destroyed but not all machines are bad. Machines and organics can co-exist! I have proved that already. Look out there.” Shephard gestures with her gun towards the open galaxy where the fighting is still going strong. Her breath is staggered, the armor black from the blast she took, she is bleeding profusely from somewhere in her abdomen, but right now she has to save the galaxy.

“Machines and organics fighting side by side. We can make it work, if you only give us the chance!”

“Do you want the fate of the galaxy on your shoulders?” Jade did not hesitate.

“I want freedom no matter what happens.” The catalyst nods.

“Very well.”

The light was brighter than anything Jade had ever experienced before. For a minute her breathing was not ragged, nothing hurt, she was pure light. Then she felt it, the control, she could feel every reaper, every organic, every machine, every breath in the galaxy. With a thought, the first reaper fell. She kept going, snapping their life away with a mere thought. She knew she overloaded the mass relays sending these waves out. She made sure they were still functioning, that the damage could be repaired. She felt every species that came before, every life, every feeling, every culture, every world. She felt the pain and destruction the reapers had wrought, and she felt it wash away like footsteps in the sand. Then she was back, standing in the citadel clutching her gun with one hand, her side with the other, the catalyst in front of her with his palm on her forehead. Shepard looked at him in panic.

“How will I know to control this?” The catalyst spoke softly.

“It will come to you when needed. First, you need to survive.” She heard the explosions but she could not look away from the catalyst. As the floor disappeared underneath her feet, as she fell without knowing when it would stop, all she saw was everything in the eyes of a child.

 

 

**~K~**

 

 

“Kaidan?” Garrus’s voice echoed, a common trait for Turians. Kaidan did not take his eyes off the cables.

“Up here.” His voice was muffled as he had a tool in between his teeth. He was checking which wires were doing full circuits and which were being subpar. It was honestly not his job, it was barely something anyone did, but after two weeks of being stranded with one thought in his head, he needed anything to keep his mind off things.

“You might want to go to the comm room. The last repairs on the mass relay are done and it should be approved for use any moment now.” Kaidan stuck the tool into his pocket instead.

“Thank God. One more day on this planet and I might go husk on you.” Garrus supported Kaidan as he crawled out and chuckled.

“Tell me about it. I think I’ve shot every last one of those purple birds. I’m practically out of ammo for the sniper.” Kaidan wiped his hands clean and together they walked towards the elevator. They were both silent, each thinking of the same question.

“Clean up on Earth going well?” Kaidan nodded absentmindedly.

“Yes, I heard from my mother and sister. They’re okay at a refugee camp.” Garrus nodded, then chuckled as they both got on the elevator.

“If someone had told me two weeks ago, that my biggest concern now would be not dying of boredom, I would have punched them. Hard.”

“You have any orders when we finally get off this planet?”

“Going back to Palaven, going to help organize the rebuilding.” Garrus sighed deeply.

“Turians are fighters, not builders, it’s a sorry mess with the whole clean up.”

Kaidan rubbed his hands absentmindedly. Returning to the world, going back to everything he knew would only make the realization so much stronger. Shepard was gone. For the second time he had lost her. He had been hit and she had gotten him out of there. Again, she had saved his life, only to forfeit her own. He still remembered every line on her face, the smell of explosions, burning flesh, the look in her eyes. They had both known in that moment, that it was the last moment.

_“Here, take him,” Shepard had let go of Kaidan, leaving Garrus to support him._

_“Shepard!” Kaidan’s voice had been stern, not the voice of someone covered in their own blood, barely able to walk._

_“You gotta get out of here.” Shepard stated matter of factly, but her eyes were clinging to him, not wanting to look away._

_“Yeah. That’s not gonna happen.” He had wanted to stay this time, wanted to follow her to the end. He knew she was not coming back and he had known that he would never be able to move on. He knew from experience._

_“Don’t argue with me Kaidan.” It was the same look back from the old Normandy when she had told him to get the hell out of there. The look of his commander, the look of his lover, the look of his friend, all at the same time, all asking him to do this._

_“Don’t leave me behind.” His voice so weak, barely containing the pain of having to say goodbye for the last time._

_“No matter what happens…” She walked to him, not breaking eye contact._

_“Know that I love you.” She put her hand on his cheek, the look in her eyes sincere and confident. “Always.”_

_“Be careful.” It had been all he could say in the moment. She had smirked at him, the smirk only commander Shepard could pull off. The I-am-going-into-pure-hell-but-I-don’t-mind-smirk. Then she turned and he knew it was the last time._

“You’re gonna have to talk about it sometime.” Garrus’s voice dragged Kaidan back to the present. They were in the elevator now.

“Talk about what?” Garrus gave him one look.

“Alenko. Please. You know what.” Kaidan exhaled as he straightened his back. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened he walked ahead of Garrus to the war room. They were all there. Liara, Tali, Javik, James, EDI and Joker. Joker looked up at Kaidan.

“Soooo, we’re getting off this planet. What’s the plan?”

“Earth. I am overseeing the situation there on behalf of the council.” James opened his mouth, Kaidan continued quickly.

“There are plenty of ways off Earth for those of you that are needed elsewhere. I know Vakarian, Vega and Tali have been called elsewhere. How about you T’soni?” It was still odd for him to speak to them as his subordinates. These were not his team, it was her team. They were his teammates, and she was their leader, his leader.

“I would stay if you need me, but I don’t want things to be looking suspicious after a while. For both of us.” Kaidan nooded. Having the shadow broker on an official alliance ship would become risky. He did not even know what was going to happen to the Normandy when they got to Earth. Admiral Anderson was MIA, presumed killed. He was a good man. Maybe they died together and she had not been alone, suffocating slowly like…

“Take the time to figure out what to do T’soni, no rush.” He smiled mildly. “After all someone did blow up your base." Liara sighed but smiled.

“Yeah, guess I’m a sore loser. It’s Shepard’s influence.” She knew as soon as the name left her lips that she should not have said it, the same eerie silence fell immediately in the room. It was the weight of a person who had changed all of their lives, but failed to save her own.

“Javik, EDI and Joker, I take it you’ll be staying for now?”

“Yeah Alenko, if you think you’re getting rid of me that easily you got another think coming. Normandy’s my baby, and my baby is staying, robot body and all.” EDI looked confused which gave way to a slight chuckle in the room, the tension gone for now.

“I will be staying for now. I wish to see the galaxy, but until it is not such a rampaging chaos, I will remain.” Javik spoke sternly. Kaidan could not even begin to imagine his situation or how to reach him. That had always been Shepard’s thing. Reaching into people and pulling out their weaknesses, sending them off stronger for it. Everyone on this team had been a wreck in some way before Shepard came along. Even himself. Kaidan started to miss the cables dearly.

“Alright, Joker plot a course for Earth, we’ll be-“ Something flashed before his eyes, an image but too fast for him to see. He felt just a brief moment of noise so loud it was painful, he shook his head and it disappeared. Vega looked at him.

“You okay? Your eyes went green for half a second.” Kaidan was going to turn his head and look at James but then it hit him like the weight of the worlds came crashing down on him. The noise was so intense, his entire body screamed in agony. He saw images flashing before his eyes but they were impossible to make out clearly, but what he felt was the most horrifying. It was like someone roamed around in his head, like it was not his own thoughts. He wanted to scream out but could not move, he could not even see anything but the flashes of images and all of a sudden he was just standing here, surrounded by nothingness. He looked around, remaining calm as only a soldier can in such a situation. When he looked ahead she stood there, although she was floating in mid air, her hair moving gently as if submerged in water. When their eyes met he felt her, felt her inside of his head, and with that realization the fear dissipated. She smiled.

“I need you to find me, Kaidan. I need you to save me.”


End file.
